Needles Kane
Needles Kane is the series' trademark character, notable for his flaming head, and has appeared in every Twisted Metal game to date! Often referred to as Sweet Tooth, Needles Kane is a truly psychopathic clown who drives an ice cream truck, and his face is seen on the cover of every Twisted Metal game to date. He's gone through different designs and versions, and not mention has the most ties with other characters in the series. Twisted Metal 4 (It's noted that Twisted Metal 3 and Twisted Metal 4 are not canon with the rest of the Twisted Metal games.) When he was a child, the Twisted Metal competition - with Calypso at its head - came to his town. The contest was unlike anything Sweet Tooth ever laid his eyes on. It gave him dreams of death and destruction, and so he followed the travelling tournament until he was able to enter as a contestant. Needles proved quite adept in combat and killed many drivers, but eventually grew dissatisfied. He felt that he was was just a pawn, killling while Calypso grew stronger with each soul. With this realization, he won the next tournament and used his wish to be the star Twisted Metal! Now, Needles rules the deranged demolition derby from his carnival-like lair, assisted by a horde of equally twisted clown minions! His newly-upgraded ice cream truck was the final challenge for anyone seeking a wish, but his sense of humor was just as bad as Calypso's when it comes to giving winners what they wanted. Appearances Outside the Twisted Metal Series ModNation Racers Needles Kane appeared as a DLC character in ModNation Racers, driving his familiar Sweet Tooth! War of the Monsters Needles Kane also appeared as an unlockable costume if you have a Twisted Metal: Black save data! As he is just a bonus costume, he does not have a story. StarHawk Needles is an Outcast skin for StarHawk if you pre-ordered Twisted Metal (2012)! PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale Needles is a playable character on PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale! His fighting style is made up of "brutal attacks." Some of his attacks are Sweet Bot and the Nuke Launch. He can also shoot missiles and use his machete, and in this game he claims that the Sweet Tooth truck still makes the best ice cream there is, no one ever asked. His rival was Kratos from God of War! Twisted Metal: Crash-On In Twisted Metal: Crash-On, Needles returns once again as the master of the Twisted Metal tournament and with the clown minions making a comeback! He has the same appearance from Twisted Metal 2 used for this fan-fictional game. Not only is he the master of the Twisted Metal tournament, but he's also a sexual pervert! For example, he would find little kids and rape them, squirt out a large amount of his own sperm in an ice cream cone and throw it on a teenage girl's head, and his first rape victim was Sierra! His final rival in Twisted Metal: Crash-On is no more than Calypso, who's been wanting revenge ever since he went missing! Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Twisted Metal Characters